Looking Beyond
by Canuck101
Summary: Buu has been defeated! But what are Vegeta's thoughts about this? What does he have to look forward to now? The answer comes from a very annoying monkey boy.


Looking Beyond

**I do not own any of the characters mention or any other characters from dragon ball.**

Vegeta sat high upon the cliff edge of an enormous no name mountain peering across at a land that's name was unknown to him (frankly he didn't care either). Two days ago the earth had been destroyed by Majin Buu, and yet here he sat on top of the backwater planet that he died to protect, still breathing. Even in his afterlife he fought tooth and nail for a race of people so weak that he could kill one with the vary tip of his pinky finger. He fought beside and literally together with his idiot rival against a disgusting, pink freak that if they hadn't stopped would have destroyed all life in the universe. The one thing Vegeta couldn't get off his mind was that there was a level beyond Super Saiyan 2. As Vegeta pondered this enigma he sensed the power of the last person in the whole universe that he wanted to be bothered by.

"Kakarot" Growled Vegeta as Goku's feet touched the rock ground behind him. The nearly always happy-go-lucky Saiyan warrior walked to the edge of the cliff and plopped himself down beside Vegeta. The smiling fool looked off and stared into open space. _Of all the places in this galaxy he could go to day dream he had to come here and bother me,_ thought Vegeta. "What do you want?"

Goku simply grinned even more. It utterly baffled Vegeta how this bumbling moron could have reached a level of power that he had never even dreamed of. He had once been the prince of Saiyans, strongest among a proud alien race of warriors. Yet the son of some common warrior had once defeated him, destroyed lord Freeza, and now reached then insanely high pinnacle that is Super Saiyan 3. Goku's answer only served to annoy Vegeta more. "Man that was fight".

"I know that already you idiot! I was there wasn't I?" Vegeta snarled. He angry pushed him to speak what was on his mind. "How? How did you know Kakarot? How did you know there was something beyond Super Saiyan 2?"

"How did you know there was something beyond Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta wondered that this. He remembered his defeat by the android 18 and how he just knew he could become much more powerful. He just _felt_ there was something more. He relayed this. "I just felt there was something greater than Super Saiyan. Now that you have reached Super Saiyan 3, what do you feel? Do you feel that there is a level after Super Saiyan 3?"

Goku frowned slightly. "Well, Majin Buu was a lot stronger than me, so I am pretty sure that if I train really hard or find someone to fight who is even stronger than Buu I can reach a new form." He let out a laugh while rocking back and forth a little. "I sure hope so!"

Vegeta stared at the man next to him as if he had just sprouted antlers out from his nose. "Wish that there is someone stronger than Buu? Are you MAD?" Vegeta spat "after all the trouble we had with Buu you want there to be someone with even greater power, and you want to fight him? You must have been dropped on you head as a child!"

"I sure was, but I don't know what that has to do with a new form of Super Saiyan." Goku was starting to give Vegeta a headache. "And Vegeta, you can't tell me that fighting someone stronger than you doesn't get you excided. It's going to be really boring with no one to fight for a while. Wouldn't a good fight with someone really strong be cool? "

As much as Goku enraged Vegeta, the fool spoke some truth. It was surprising even more since this man knew nothing of his own people who were a warrior race who prided themselves on fighting constantly and yet he felt the same drive all Saiyans felt. The Drive to never strop fighting. "What will you do now Kakarot?"

Goku didn't seem to be bothered that his Question went unanswered. "I'll keep training even if there isn't anyone stronger because I know you won't let me be stronger than you and I won't let you be stronger either."

It was Vegeta's turn to laugh. "That's too bad, because I WILL become stronger than you and when I do I'll crush you like an ant." Vegeta couldn't help but think of what Goku said a few minutes ago. "Do you believe there is someone out there even stronger than Buu?"

Goku suddenly pushed himself of the cliff edge. Any human would had fallen hundreds of feet to a bloody death but the Saiyan just floated there a few feet away from Vegeta before turning around to look at his friend with eyes full of determination. From the time he was a boy to present time he fought against dinosaurs, strange monsters, Master martial artists, whole armies, demons, aliens, space warlords, evil androids, and every other foe you can think of. Each enemy he fought got stronger as he went on. And so did he. At times he felt that there was no way of winning but there always was and he never stopped fighting. He even died twice and yet he was now alive and wanted more. His life was fighting and so was Vegeta's. His grin could have put clowns to shame, though many considered him a clown anyways. "My Grandpa always would tell me 'Goku, there is always a bigger fish'. I know there is someone out there stronger than Buu, and someone stronger than that guy, and someone even stronger than that guy. So what do you say Vegeta?"

Vegeta felt his blood burn and his heart shake as he thought about this. He pushed off and floated next the Goku. Saiyans they both were, so they would both always feel the cry of the warrior. Vegeta let a smug smile touch his lips.

"I say we go fishing"

_**Thanks for reading, please leave reviews! **_


End file.
